Creepypasta 7 minutes in heaven
by Kitty-Keri
Summary: title says all?
1. Humanized-The Rake

Humanized!Rake X Reader- 7 Minutes in Heaven

A luke warm liquid brushed up against the side of your hand, you felt the thing a little more feeling fur as well. Your first thought was someone had thrown a dead animal in the but only a sick person would do that,..oh wait you were among people like that. You grabbed for something else, this item was softer. You pulled it out and nearly hurled, it the the tail end of a dead squirell. The same item you tried to avoid. You let out a scream and threw it on the floor, tears formed in your eyes as you look at the spots of blood on your hand. The poor thing never had a chance against whatever did this.

"Oh dear, I am so very sorry _. I had no idea an item like that was in there! Please pick again" Splendor hugged you gently with one of his long arms and offered you the hat again just as you put you hand back someone had to re-inform you both of the rules.

"No no no Splendy, she chose her item." A floating boy dressed as link but with bleeding red eyes picked up the squirell, he held it high above his head.

"Rake, get into the closet!" Jeff yelled grabbing onto a person behind him. He was taller that Jeff, He had grey skin and creepy black and red eyes. He wore a worn dark brown hoodied poncho, and tattered black jeans. Your eyes became glued on his hands, his fingers looked like curved knives with dried red blood on them. His dispostion was one of a serial killer all the way to the cold look he had in his eyes.

"I'm tired of that joke, Jeff" He growled, his voice had a hissing tone. He glared at you and at Splendor, he walked directly past you and went into the closet, his walking was also strange, like he was better on all fours than on two. Splendor sent a glare towards the boy, he gave you a reasuring smile and led you over to the closet.

"Rake be sure you can get out of there!" Jeff yelled just as you walked in, Rake hissed at him. Splendor hurried and closed the door before he could run out and potentially mule Jeff. Rake scratched at the door, the fear already inside you swelled into a shaking terror. What if he did to you what he did to that squirell?

"I don't hear any making out" The same boy said, his ear probably pressed against the door. Rake punched the door, the boy on the other side cursed.

"What's this closet thing all about?" You asked nervously, the scrathing ceased, 2 burning red eyes glanced over at you.

"It'sss a joke on my sssexality" His lisp was noticeable, it took you a moment to understand what he was saying.

"That's not very funny to be honest" You spoke truthfully, He turned his attention to you. You could see in his red eyes an idea formed.

"You are a woman..." He started and smirked, He backed you against the wall. His hands placed carefully at your sides, the knive fingers dug into the wall behind you. An nervous blush covered your face, he pressed his forhead against yours. He locked eyes with you before pressing his cool lips against yours, he moaned quietly. Your blush in enhanced, you realized his simple plan so you followed along. Hugging him you continued to kiss his lips, his hands sensually rubbed your lower back, keeping the pressure low.

"Are they actually?" The boy started.

"The joke is dead now Rake! I hope your happy!" Jeff yelled from the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened but you didn't separate, Rake kissed you deeper until you were bending back. The boy fake fainted and Jeff caught him.

"We're taking this a step further~" he purred wrapping an arm around your waist he pulled you out and up the stairs. That night was fun and sure proved he was not in the closet.


	2. Humanized-BRVR

**_Hi guys! here is the new 7 minutes in heaven._**

* * *

Your hand brushed against many different textures in the top hat, nothing to exciting. A knife, small wood thing and a scarf. You immediately knew who they belonged to but you wanted someone different and less likely to be swarmed by teens. The soft micro fabric of a small plush rubbed against you hand, with little thought you pulled the toy out. It was a blood stained Pikachu plush, it wasn't very appealing to the eyes for the most part. The creepy smile that adorned it's fading yellow fur, the eyes a bright red that looked directly through you.

"Oh um... He's an alright fellow hehe" Splendor rubbed the back of his neck nervously letting a nervous laugh get out. He straightened his bow tie, it must've be too tight around his neck.

"Where is he?" You had little to no clue of what he would look like, the crowd all looked the same. All of them the same red eyes, it wasn't shocking(hehe) they all had red eyes. Red could be such a terrifying color.

"Right behind you broad" a fairly quiet voice mumble, you turned your body sharply to face him. He was just a bit taller that you, his hair a fading yellow with a single black streak shaped like a lightning bolt. He wore a ragged, and blood stained Pikachu hoodie, the ears were torn off. A black shirt underneath with badly wore dark blue jeans. Atop his head 2 laid back Pikachu ears twitched occasionally, in tune with his tail which was also pertaining to a Pikachu.

"Yeah well just take this back" you tossed it over to him, he caught it gracefully, letting it gently fall into his hands. He stared at it for a brief moment, his hands traced along it's neck. He smirked an with a quick move ripped it's he clean off. You could see strange bright red patches on his face you had not noticed before. Electricity danced over the surface of the bright red skin, stuffing fell onto the floor in small tuffs like little clouds.

"Alright the sooner the better the both of you" Splendor said his voice had a growing hint of worry, your eyes locked with the flickering brown and red ones, one moment red the next second a much sweeter brown. He smiled to show his sharp aliment of shark-like teeth, one row of pearly white knives that could cut through flesh.

"Yeah" Your voice had lost some strength adding a whispering tone, you turned and went into the closet with the most terror you have ever felt in your life. He walked to a strange beat, almost a creepy skip in his step.

"Tear that up!" Someone yelled, your cheeks matches the red patches on his face. He smirked at them a single canine showing.

"I will" he answered in a strangely assured voice. He laughed through clenched white teeth,'He's going to fucking murder me' you thought. Panic and gruesome thoughts crossed your mind in fleeting glimpses of all the possible ways he could kill you. The door closed quietly with a few perverted whispered that were silenced by someone smacking them on the head.

"You wanna feel something cool?" he questioned giving you a poke in the gut with a sharp nailed finger. You tenderly rubbed the new bruise to be, taking a moment to think.

"What do you mean by cool?" there were many variations of the word 'cool' his was probably the 'I'll show you your own guts' kind of cool. He placed both his hands one your sides, tightly squeezing. You tensed you about to push him away when you felt a sudden surge of cheeks lit up with the sparks of electricity, everything tingle. You hair no doubt was standing up as you heart raced, it felt like pure adrenaline going through you. The pulsing feeling slowly faded, he moaned under his breath causing your cheeks to burn with an embarrassing fire.

"That felt good, you're a good conductor" he was panting lightly against you ear, taking you into a tight embrace. You shivered as the last of the electricity left your body. He began to passionately kiss your cheeks and lips, pushing you against the wall. He released another wave of energy, the same feeling returned but stronger. You clung to him as he made every cell in your body awake and alive in the heat of everything.

"Are you getting off by shocking her?!" The same voice from before yelled through the door, you both turned you head and growled.

"BEN shut the fuck up!" a female voice said giving him a hard smack. He yelled ow and ran off screaming domestic violence, while you were sure your savior was beating him.

"It doesn't matter anyways, time's up!" you heard Splendor's light footsteps approaching the door, you both released each other. Your hair was electrified, with panic you hurriedly smashed it back down. You were both standing on opposite sides of the closet when the door opened. With an expression of little care on both your faces you left the closet.

"Where's the bathroom Splendor?" you asked giving a tug on his polka-dot jacket, he paused for a moment.

"Up the stairs on the right" he pointed towards the stairs just as from who you could perceive as BEN came tumbling down with some kind of pissed off cat girl on his tail. He ran for the kitchen and she followed. What a family of weirdoes. You continued up the stairs and unaware that you were being followed. In a few minutes after finishing up in the bathroom someone grabbed you from behind.

"Let me shock your world" the voice whisper giving you a small jolt while dragging you into a spare up against the side of your hand, you felt the thing a little more feeling fur as well. Your first thought was someone had thrown a dead animal in the but only a sick person would do that,..oh wait you were among people like that. You grabbed for something else, this item was softer. You pulled it out and nearly hurled, it the the tail end of a dead squirell. The same item you tried to avoid. You let out a scream and threw it on the floor, tears formed in your eyes as you look at the spots of blood on your hand. The poor thing never had a chance against whatever did this.

"Oh dear, I am so very sorry _. I had no idea an item like that was in there! Please pick again" Splendor hugged you gently with one of his long arms and offered you the hat again just as you put you hand back someone had to re-inform you both of the rules.

"No no no Splendy, she chose her item." A floating boy dressed as link but with bleeding red eyes picked up the squirell, he held it high above his head.

"Rake, get into the closet!" Jeff yelled grabbing onto a person behind him. He was taller that Jeff, He had grey skin and creepy black and red eyes. He wore a worn dark brown hoodied poncho, and tattered black jeans. Your eyes became glued on his hands, his fingers looked like curved knives with dried red blood on them. His dispostion was one of a serial killer all the way to the cold look he had in his eyes.

"I'm tired of that joke, Jeff" He growled, his voice had a hissing tone. He glared at you and at Splendor, he walked directly past you and went into the closet, his walking was also strange, like he was better on all fours than on two. Splendor sent a glare towards the boy, he gave you a reasuring smile and led you over to the closet.

"Rake be sure you can get out of there!" Jeff yelled just as you walked in, Rake hissed at him. Splendor hurried and closed the door before he could run out and potentially mule Jeff. Rake scratched at the door, the fear already inside you swelled into a shaking terror. What if he did to you what he did to that squirell?

"I don't hear any making out" The same boy said, his ear probably pressed against the door. Rake punched the door, the boy on the other side cursed.

"What's this closet thing all about?" You asked nervously, the scrathing ceased, 2 burning red eyes glanced over at you.

"It'sss a joke on my sssexality" His lisp was noticeable, it took you a moment to understand what he was saying.

"That's not very funny to be honest" You spoke truthfully, He turned his attention to you. You could see in his red eyes an idea formed.

"You are a woman..." He started and smirked, He backed you against the wall. His hands placed carefully at your sides, the knive fingers dug into the wall behind you. An nervous blush covered your face, he pressed his forhead against yours. He locked eyes with you before pressing his cool lips against yours, he moaned quietly. Your blush in enhanced, you realized his simple plan so you followed along. Hugging him you continued to kiss his lips, his hands sensually rubbed your lower back, keeping the pressure low.

"Are they actually?" The boy started.

"The joke is dead now Rake! I hope your happy!" Jeff yelled from the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened but you didn't separate, Rake kissed you deeper until you were bending back. The boy fake fainted and Jeff caught him.

"We're taking this a step further~" he purred wrapping an arm around your waist he pulled you out and up the stairs. That night was fun and sure proved he was not in the closet.


	3. SeedEater

You felt something like a feather, it was soft and light. You pulled it out to twirl it in your fingers, it was a shiny jet black color. You stroked it and Splendor squinted looking for who you had picked.

"Hold on a moment dear" He walked outside and to the tree by the window. He threw someone or something inside, who ever they were grumbled and growled at the Splendor being. It was a he, he wore a mask shaped into a bird-like shape, with ebony feather sprouting out from every side.

Once he completely stood up, your jaw dropped. The only thing he was wearing covered his waist, he had tough muscle on his entire dark grey frame. He growled, grabbing your arms and pulling you into the closet.

"Dear be careful SeedEater can get wild at times" His pasta hit you like a ton of bricks, you almost instantly drew back once the door closer. He was growling and grumbling something, every movement of his was accompanied by the rustling of feathers.

"I wonder what they would do if you went missing" his deep voice grumbled, you gave him an unsure look.

"Nothing I barely know any of them" you instant regretted what you were saying,'Great now he's probably going to kill me' you thought.

"That's good" he chuckled and moved his mask up, you hated not seeing his face. He jumped onto of you almost, you were completely pinned under him. He kissed your neck feverishly, biting down your neck and chest. This was moving just a bit to fast for you, he completely destroyed your shirt clawing it off.

"This is going too fast" You said, he paused and stared at you like you said cats are the groundhogs of pork or something.

"I don't think it is" he growled licking your neck, this wasn't human it was just animalistic. He kissed and licked every single sweet spot on your neck. Your hands were pressed against his chest to put some kind of personal bubble between you. He unhooked your bra, you covered your chest tightly.

"Oh come on, don't you wish to mate?" your face was already red now you were a cherry with a face on it. You shook nervously underneath him, he rubbed your shoulders to relax you bringing you into an up-right position.

"Can I have my shirt back?" you re-hooked your bra and put back on the remains of your tattered shirt. He licked your cheek holding you against him, he was surprisingly warm. He held you close nuzzling your neck he rubbed your legs, and hips. You felt like he was inspecting you in some way, kissing you down your shoulder. He unbuttoned your pants and yanked off your shirt.

"Sto-" he shooshed you before you could finish.

"No I wish to mate NOW" his hand slipped into your pants, rubbing your clit in harsh circles making you wet. His other hand squeezed your left breast roughly, he abused the already red marks on your neck.

You struggled to contain your moans, you kinda liked the thought of him being a bit forceful but not completely against your will. Something hard rubbed against your legs, that was not what you thought is was or so you thought.

"I'm opening the door make sure your proper" Splendor chimed, he let you go to re-button your pants and put on the tatters you once called your shirt. He came behind you, holding you by your waist. Once the door opened he literally jumped out and into the roof of the house,

"Bring her back soon SeedEater or I'll find you!" you heard Splendor yell as he went into one of the empty guest rooms. You were found that morning disoriented, and sore but alive with a over-protective 'mate' guarding you like a dog would a bone.


End file.
